


Being Turned

by were_lemur



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur





	Being Turned

Pain sears him, twin beacons of agony in the side of his throat. Lindsay raises both hands, the true and the false, to batter at Angel, but the vampire simply shoves him against the wall. His neck snaps, and everything goes numb except the pain in his neck.

He almost laughs, because he's dying and it hurts and he no longer cares.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Angel whispers, and Lindsay tastes blood.

He shouldn't be able to feel his heart slow, but somehow he does. And Angel lowers him to the ground, cradles him as everything goes dark.


End file.
